


Heurísticos

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Series: Texts From Last Night [2]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim ataca la máquina expendedora, se sube en su moto y no se ven en tres meses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heurísticos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minigami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/gifts).



> En respuesta a [esta prompt](http://retoaleatorio.livejournal.com/1612.html?thread=15180#t15180).

Tim tiene una táctica.

En realidad no es tanto una táctica como una pauta de acción fija. Dada la situación _x_ , escapar del sitio no se trata de una opción, o siquiera de una elección meditada, es algo que ocurre de manera automática porque la única respuesta que su mente recibe es la de escape. Así que esconde intentos pasados de asesinato bajo la alfombra, esa paz precaria en la que parecen convivir en Gotham en los últimos años, y sale de la cama y de la habitación sin haber dormido cinco minutos.

Jason se queda tirando las sábanas al suelo, se extiende en todo el colchón lleno de arañazos y la cara escondida en la almohada. Tim ataca la máquina expendedora, se sube en su moto y no se ven en tres meses.

No podría decirse que trabajen juntos, pero en ocasiones Jason puede echar una mano, o Tim puede echar una mano, y Dick puede bufar y poner malas caras. Es la dinámica que siguen ahora, bajo una máscara estoica de Bruce, que no sabe, o pretende no saber.

—Nada de armas —dice Dick, y Tim se da cuenta de que Jason tiene el pelo más largo, que su sonrisa es diferente si no está llena de sangre.  
—Eres un aguafiestas, Grayson.

No es su piso franco, o no tendrían la dirección. Tim conoce casi todas sus bases, pero Jason no deja de moverse en ningún momento. Es desconcertante.

Se sienta frente al portátil y en lo que Dick y Jason dejan de discutir, Jason se está guardando un cuchillo en su cinturón y Dick sale de allí dando un portazo (“No sé por qué me molesto”) como la reina del drama que es. Intenta no hacerlo, pero la sonrisa aflora sola, y Jason no deja de observarle con curiosidad.

—¿Querías algo? —no aparta la mirada de la pantalla, su mente recrea, muy vívidamente, una espalda llena de arañazos y cicatrices.  
—Aún no lo sé.

Tim cuadra la mandíbula cuando tiene el aliento de Jason en su nuca, mirando la pantalla del ordenador por encima de su hombro. Más cerca de lo que está acostumbrado, y ni un músculo le traiciona, no dice absolutamente nada, hasta que Jason se cansa y va tras Dick.

Es su dinámica durante un tiempo. Tocarse de más, Jason en su espacio personal, las ocho de la mañana, destrozados y sin dormir, y Tim notando cómo su tozudez vence a los intentos de socarronería de Jason. Lo encuentra una mañana dormido en su sofá, con restos de sangre seca en el pelo. Se arrastra a su frigorífico y bebe del brick de zumo, deja una taza de café frío en la mesa antes de irse a trabajar.

No es raro. No es tan diferente de lo que están acostumbrados.

Un día Tim enlaza patrulla con trabajo y patrulla otra vez, acaba encogiéndose en la cama de Jason a las cinco de la mañana, con unas ojeras que resaltarán al día siguiente en la oficina, y Jason no abriendo la boca cuando llega y le encuentra allí. Se desnuda, soltando la ropa encima de una silla, las botas de cualquier manera en el suelo, le da la espalda cuando se mete en la cama.

—Dormirías mejor sin el traje —le suena la voz ronca. Tim gruñe y se encoge aún más en el colchón y no hablan de ello.

Las sábanas de Jason siempre huelen a pólvora, y si hablasen de algo le diría que hay algo roto en su cabeza. Hay más de una cosa rota en la cabeza de Tim, pero eso nunca le ha detenido para señalar los fallos de los demás. Jason está roto y lo que hacen no es sano y no piensa hablar de ello, pensar en ello. Así que Jason le agarra una noche del antebrazo, antes de que salte de la azotea, su sonrisa sabe metálica. Es la primera vez que se tocan así en meses, Tim le agarra de la nuca para evitar salir corriendo. La carcajada de Jason resuena contra su mandíbula antes de soltarle y desaparecer de allí sin una palabra. A su piso, o al de Tim. Realmente no necesita preguntarle.


End file.
